


Bloodlines

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birth, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Pregnancy, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, Violence, War, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-telling of the Awakening game if Chrom's parents weren't dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like angst

The first thing that Robin remembers is a battle. There seemed to be two different men in the large room with a strange looking altar in the middle. 

The men both seemed familiar. The one that Robin recognized was a tall man with large muscles and dark blue hair. He was carrying an oddly shaped sword. There was a teardrop-shaped hole that connected the hilt to the blade, which had a long golden stripe down the middle. She felt as if she had a strong connection to the owner of this odd sword; she felt as if she would give her life for him, but she couldn't seem to remember why. 

The second man in the altar room was even taller than the last. He was skinny and had long, oily, black hair and a goatee to match. Robin noticed that he also had a book in his hand, much like the one she carried. 

'Tomes...' Robin thought, 'They are used for magic, mine seems to be a... Thoron? That's... That's... A type of thunder tome?' Robin was slowly remembering things, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember why she was fighting, and what that feeling deep in her chest was when she thought about the man with the blue hair.

Suddenly, the blue-haired man started charging towards the taller man. He attempted to swing his sword at the other, but the tall man parried his attack with a ball of dark energy. The two went back and forth like this for a bit, until the blue haired man was knocked back to Robin's side. He recollected himself and went back to attacking the man. Robin didn't know why, but her instincts told her to prepare an attack. The next time the man got knocked back, she released her own ball of magic at the taller man. He didn’t seem to notice her preparing an attack because ball of energy hit its target head-on, and caused a cloud of smoke to rise from the ball’s contact point.

After the smoke cleared, Robin could see the figure still standing, glaring at her. The man with the blue hair looked at Robin with a determined smile. 

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no ‘destiny’ can change that. Now, let's kill this bastard, and be done with it!" 

'Chrom. This man’s name is Chrom,' Robin thought as they both started moving towards the taller figure. Robin struggled to remember the others name, and finally, it came to her. 'Validar...' The reason she was fighting this man was still unknown to her, but she kept trying to get closer to him. The two eventually reached him, and they took to attacking the man. First, Chrom charged at him to get in a hit to injure him more, and to give Robin time to prepare a powerful spell. Robin called for Chrom to retreat back towards her so she could hit her target without hurting her friend... Well, Robin thought he was a friend, but somewhere deep down in her chest she felt as if he was more to her. 

Once Chrom had safely made his way back to Robin's side she released her magic as she screamed, "Thoron!" aloud. The magic coming from her palm caused a powerful wind to blow her hair and large purple and gold cloak back. Once the magic was released, the wind calmed down as it raced towards its target. The magic ball of energy hit Validar head on and even more smoke came from the collision than the last time. Another strong wind was caused and Chrom stuck his sword in the ground, and grabbed Robin by the waist, and covered his eyes in her shoulder, as she covered her eyes with her arm and held on to his shoulders. 'What an odd thing for people who are friends to do...' She thought, she still couldn't remember why she was fighting, or why she felt as if she was swimming in honey. 

The wind eventually died down and Chrom lifted his head, still holding on to her waist, almost like it was his lifeline. When the smoke cleared, they saw Validar laying on the ground. Chrom turned to Robin and smiled, which caused Robin to blush, since she realized just how handsome he was. Chrom looked as if he was about to say something when a loud voice rang out in the chamber room. 

"You fools! This isn't over! Damn you both!" At this Robin noticed Validar had lifted his head, and shot a ball of dark magic straight at Chrom. The only thing Robin could think to do was push Chrom away and take the hit herself. 

The impact of the magic threw Robin back, and she hit her head on a tall marble pillar. She saw Chrom throw his sword on the ground and run over to her, sliding on his knees once he got to her. He placed one hand on her knee and used the other to help her sit up. He then moved his hand to her cheek and brushed away some of the dirt on it. 

"That's the end of him, thanks to you we carried the day," he said, but Robin didn't catch the last few words as her head started pounding and her vision started going red. She felt as if she where about to vomit, or even pass out. "Hey, hey, are you alright?! Robin! H-" 

Blood sprayed everywhere. Chrom stood up and looked down to see a large lighting bolt sticking out from his gut. She looked down and saw static coming from her hand. She covered her mouth and started backing away slowly, tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

"R-Robin, th-this isn't your-your fault. Promise me, you'll r-run from this p-place." Blood was gushing from the gaping hole in his stomach and was starting to pool on the floor. "Robin I l-lo.." At that Chrom collapsed on the ground and the pool of blood continued to grow. Robin heard menacing laughter in her ears. The only thing she could do was scream, scream his name over and over again as she rushed to the man’s dead body on the ground. She cradled the lifeless body in her arms and sobbed into his chest. At that point Robin realized the feeling she felt for this man was love. She felt a cold band on her ring finger on her left hand, and realized she was married to him. She loved this man more than life itself and she murdered him. He didn't even yell at her. The last thing he did was plead for her to flee and save herself, to smile and tell her that he loved her, even after she murdered him. 

Robin was covered in blood, but she didn't care. All she wanted was for the sweet relief of death to consume her, but no.

His dying wish was for her to escape. If she were to do that she would have to go now, but her legs were too heavy, and she was too tired. She just continued to stay on the marble floor and sob into Chrom's chest, lacing her fingers with his. 

Through the middle of this nightmare, Robin saw a bright white light, and she started to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chrooooom, my feet hurt! We have been walking for days!" Lissa, her older brother Chrom, and their knight Fredrick where doing a simple patrol on the boarders of a small town named South Town. 

"Oh Lissa, stop complaining, we haven't been walking for days, we walked yesterday, and no more than an hour today, you are fine." Chrom replied simply, going about his way, looking at a small blue bird in a nest with babies in it. Chrom was always fascinated by birds, even though he was 19, he still read many books about them.

"It has definitely been over an hour!" Lissa shot back at her brother, she didn't understand how he could walk this much and be perfectly fine, "And you made me sleep on the gross ground with the gross bugs! It's barely passed sunrise, for Naga's sake, we are usually asleep still!

"The key word there is usually, dear sister, and yes, we are usually still asleep, but today we are not! We awoke early so we can arrive home early tomorrow morning, I'm sure Emm misses us very much. Now stop complaining," Chrom said, poking his little sisters sister's cheek as if she where a small child. "Oh, and where you not the one to ask to come along with us? I remember it perfectly, 'Oh big brother,'" Chrom mocked in a high pitched tone, '"Please allow me to come with you, I promise I won't annoy you! I won't mind if we have to sleep on the ground. I wanna build up my strength so I could be all strong and handsome like you!'"

"Okay, I did not say that last part! And just because 90% of women would probably give away all their gold and food just to look at you for 5 seconds doesn't make you handsome!" Lissa pouted, "They just wanna get in your pants because your a prince, which makes you rich and powerful."

"Also because I'm handsome," Chrom said again with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Mom thinks so."

"Mom only thinks your handsome because you're her son and it's her job to think her children are the best things in the world!"

"That's because we are, although, I would have to say I'm the best child. In moms eyes at least."

Lissa snorted, "Yeah, maybe favorite son."

"I'm her only son," Chrom said

"Thank Gods," Lissa said "Hey! Look at that pretty field with all the flowers! Hurry up! Lets go!" Lissa exclaimed while pulling her brother by the sleeve, suddenly forgetting about her foot pain.

"Milord, milady, please wait, I do not wish for you to hurt your selves. Please allow me to check the path ahead for rocks you may trip on," Frederick said, being the worrisome man that he is.

"Oh Frederick, we will be fine!" Lissa called back as she continued to drag her older brother along. "Hey, Chrom, race me to that tree!" 

"You really think you could beat me, Lissa? I'm pretty fast, want me to slowly jog for you?" Chrom said, again with his shit-eating grin on his face.

"Haha very funny, and I'm fast! Don't underestimate me you idiot. I bet your going to run straight into the tree when we get there, or trip on a rock or fallen branch on the way." 

At the talk on Chrom falling Frederick almost demanded they didn't do this "dangerous" task, but they had already started running as fast as they could to the top of the hill to where the tree was before he could say anything.

Chrom was almost to the top when he turned around and saw Lissa still some what struggling to get up the hill. "See Lissa, I told you that I should've j-" At that Chrom tripped on something and fell onto his butt, causing Lissa to break out into laughter and for a small noise to come from what he tripped on. "H-hey, Lissa! There's a person laying on the ground! I think they need help!" Chrom exclaimed. Frederick approached the young lord and look the figure over. He couldn't tell the gender of the person, for their face was covered by a dark hood and there body was covered by a dark cloak. 

"I would exercise caution, Milord, for this person may not have good intentions." The knight said, if the prince or princess of the realm where to be harmed, the Exalt would be furious, and the Queen would be so upset that her children got hurt. (Although they weren't children anymore, Chrom was 19 now and Lissa was 16.) 

Lissa had finally caught up to them and looked up at her older brother, "Chrom, we have to do something," She said looking back down at the unconscious figure laying in the grass.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Chrom replied, his sister was the healer after all.

"I... I dunno..." Lissa replied, and then gasped, for the figure that was laying on the ground had rolled onto their back and squinted up at the siblings. 

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said.

"Hey there," Lissa said in a soft voice, as if she where talking to the child.

"There are better places to take then on the ground, you know. Here, give me your hand," Chrom extended his hand out to the person laying on the ground. They excepted his hand and when they placed their hand in his Chrom noticed a strange marking on the figures hand. Chrom decided that it was probably nothing and pulled then up with a little too much force. They where lighter than her thought.

"Thank you, Chrom." The person said in a feminine tone as they lifted the hood off of there head to reveal long hair the color of freshly fallen snow and bright, amber eyes. Chrom had to admit that this women was beautiful, but he was slightly taken aback by what she had said. 

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Was the first thing he said, or thought to say. 

"No, well, I don't thinks so, your name it-it just kinda... came to me... Wait, may I ask where I am? I can't seem to remember... Wait, now that I think about it, I-I can't remember... anything..." The girl looked down at the ground with a confused and shocked look on her face. 

"Chrom! I've heard of this! She has amnesia!" She exclaimed, she was about to say something else when she got cut off by Frederick.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung. Are we really to believe that this women, who we just so happened to find laying on the ground, wearing robes that look very Pelgian, conveniently has amnesia?" He said, glaring down at the girl. She was short, not as short as Lissa, but she was still growing. The girl couldn't have been more than 17 or 18.

"I understand that you are worried sir, but I promise that I am telling nothing but the truth. You and your friends helped me I do not see any reason to lie to you," She said, Frederick just grunted in reply.

"Frederick, please, lets just take her back to the capital and sort things out, oh, and to answer your question, we are in the kingdom of Ylisse." Chrom answered with a smile. "Come on Lissa, Frederick, I think we should leave a little early so we can take our new friend back to the capital and sort things out there. I don't believe doing that in a felid is a very good idea."

"Yay!" Lissa exclaimed, "Let's go!" At that Lissa started marching off down the hill while Frederick hurried after her to make sure she wouldn't trip and fall.

"Come on, I'm sure we will sort things out once we are back to the capitol. We can speak with my mother and older sister to see about your amnesia. They are the best healers in the realm in my opinion," Chrom said as he started walking towards his sister and knight. "We have to walk for about 2 hours until we reach South Town, hopefully Frederick will let us stay the night..." Chrom mumbled that last part under his breath and the ivory haired girl didn't seem to notice. "Hey, aren't you hot in that cloak? It's the middle of summer after all." 

"No, not really," The girl responded quickly and swiftly.

"Hey, I wanna apologize for a few things," Chrom started, scratching the back of his neck. He looked at the girl and blushed a little bit. "First of all before we found you I kinda tripped over you and I don't know if I hurt you or not, do you feel any pain anywhere?" She shook her head, "Oh, okay, that's good then. Secondly I hope Frederick didn't scare you at all, he only means well, he just worries a lot. My friends and I often call him Frederick The Wary." The girl giggled a little at the statement. 'Gods,' Chrom thought, 'She's cute.' 

"Chrom! Stop flirting and hurry up!" Lissa yelled at her brother. The statement caused him to blush even more than he already was. 

"Li-Lissa! I am not flirting!" Chrom said waving his arms as if he where attempting to fly, causing the girl burst out laughing. "Come on..." Chrom mumbled as he picked up his pace to catch up to Lissa. "I hate you," he whispered to her once he caught up. 

"Awwwwww, no you don't you loooove me! Just like you lo-mmhmmgh! Chrom! What was that for!?" Lissa said, for Chrom had covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Wait, you do like her, don't you?" Lissa asked poking Chrom in the ribs. "Awww, Big Brother is in love! I can hear the wedding bells ringing already!" Lissa broke out laughing and Chrom thanked the Gods that the girl was walking a few paces behind the other three.

The small group of four continued to walk for about a bit, talking about nothing in particular. Chrom noticed that the strange girl was still walking a behind the rest of the group and went to talk to her. "Hello," He said lamely, she just waved. "What's on you mind?" He asked, just to try to start a conversation. He had tried a couple of times, but she didn't seem like someone who liked to talk much. 

"I'm trying to remember what my name is," She replied quietly. It bothered her that she couldn't remember her own name, Gods know what else she was forgetting. 

"Wow!" Lissa said, coming out from nowhere, "You can't even remember your own name?!" The girl shook her head. 

"Every time I feel like I might be close to remembering I lose it again," She looked up at the sky, "I wonder if there is anyone looking for me right now..."

"Well, once we get back to Yisstol, that's the name of the capitol by the way, my mother and older sister will look at you and see if they can do anything to help with you amnesia. Maybe then you will remember somethings," Chrom said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure you will be fine in the end." 

"You, are lucky we found you, ya know, Brigands would have been a ruff awakening. Especially for a pretty girl like you," Lissa commented, causing the girl to smile and blush. 'I can see why Chrom likes her,' She thought. "Anyways, we are almost to town, I'm going to go try to sucker Frederick into letting us stay the night. I'm sure you must be exhausted, and hungry. Who knows how long it's been since you last had a meal!" At that statement Lissa ran off to where Frederick was and the ivory haired girl realized that she was quiet hungry, and as if reading her mind, Chrom offered her some berries. 

"They are very good, the were grown fresh from a garden where I live," He handed the small pouch to her and she excepted them with a smile and ate a few. 

"These do taste really good, thank you," she smiled at Chrom as she ate a few more berries. 

"Milord, I think it would be wise to take a short break, for some of us to rest our tired legs," Frederick said as he looked at the white-haired girl and at Lissa. 

I do think that is a wonderful idea, and while we are at it I think proper introductions are in order. My name is Chrom, but you already new that. He is our knight, Frederick, and this delicate one here is my little sister Lissa," Chrom said. 

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed as she stomped her foot, causing the other girl to laugh. 

"We are part of a group known as The Shepherds," Chrom added as he ignored his sisters little outburst. 

"You tend sheep? In full armor?" The girl asked. 

"It can be quite the dangerous job," He said with a smile. 

"Uhhh, I guess. Well, I wanted to thank you, for helping me, and- Oh, I think my name is R-Robin? Y-yes, I'm sure of it now!" She smiled greatly at remembering something, this caused Chrom to smile as well. 

"Well, that's one mystery solved, Robin, and-" Chrom was cut off by his sister. 

"Chrom! Look! The town!" Lissa pointed, off in the distance you could see smoke and a small bit of fire in the direction of where South Town was.

"Gods! The town in ablaze! Come on, Frederick, Lissa, we have to go help!" Chrom said as he drew a sword from it's sheath. 

"Milord, what are we to do with her?" Frederick asked as he nodded his head towards Robin. 

"Unless she is on fire as well it can wait, stay here Robin, I don't you getting hurt more," And at he took off with Lissa and Frederick in tow. 

"W-Wait!" Robin yelled as she attempted to catch up to them, they where surprisingly fast.... Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick where already at the entrance to the town when she caught up to them. "H-Hey, I think that I can fight too!" Robin said to Chrom, "I'm armed at least..." 

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked out of genuine concern for her, she nodded. "O-Okay then, just stay close to me. Lets go!" And with that, the battle begun. 

Frederick went North-East to a ruffian who seemed to be trained in the art of swords. Frederick quickly swung his axe at the ruffian. The ruffian was fast and managed to doge a fatal blow, but got hit in the shoulder instead. Frederick must have gotten deep enough to damage the muscle tissue, for the ruffian had a hard time using his right arm so that he could use his sword and try to attack Frederick. Before the ruffian could attempt to land even a small hit on the knight, Frederick quickly rode behind the man and struck him down, ending the mans life. "Wow," Robin said has she watched him, "He's very strong... Maybe Lissa should stay by him so he could protect her... She doesn't seem to have any weapons. She does have a staff however, and with Frederik's mobility we would be able to get her to where we need her to be... Hey! Chrom! Tell Lissa to stay with Frederick! He would be able to protect her better and bring her over here if we got hurt!" 

"Wow, you're right... Frederick! Take Lissa with you so if we need her you would be able to get her to us the quickest!" Chrom commanded at the knight who raised his now bloodied axe into the air to show that he understood his orders. "Come on, Robin, we should go help also," Chrom was about to run towards the direction of Frederick before Robin grabbed him by his cape. 

"Chrom, wait. I think that they got those enemies over there. See that guy up by the church? We should go towards him, and kill off any other bandits we see on the way. He seems to be their leader, so killing him would be our best option... In my opinion, at least..." Robin said, quickly adding that last part onto her sentence. She didn't want to come off as rude to him, for that was no way to treat someone who had just helped you. 

"Hmm? Oh, ok, you where right about the last thing, so we might as well... Frederick does seem to be doing just fine..." Chrom said as we watched as Frederick downed another enemy. "Right, lets go!" Chrom nodded at his new companion as they rushed towards an enemy that was in the direction of their leader. Chrom swung his sword at a ruffian girl, but she parried the attack with her lance. Robin realized that due to the difference of weapons that the girl had the upper hand. Chrom dodged an attack from the girl and went back to Robin's side. Robin prepared an attack with a tome she found in a bag she had on her. "Whoa, wait, you can do magic???" Chrom asked in awe as he stared at the red book in her hands. 

"Ummm, yes? I think so?" Robin replied as she flipped throw the book until she found something that seemed right to her. She chanted the spell and shot a ball of flames at her target. It was a direct hit and ruffian screamed in pain as the flames consumed her body. "Well, I'm going to say that I do know how to do magic," Robin said as Chrom just stared at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. 

Chrom shook his head and stammered out an, "I-it's nothing! You're just super strong and really good at tactics. It kinda amazes me." 

Robin blushed a little, "Oh, thanks I guess, we better get moving if we want to hurry up and finish of the rest of the bandits." She started moving towards another enemy, this one had a axe so she decided that a sword would be the most effective against it. Robin noticed she also had a sword by her side and used it against this foe. They struggled to attack Robin with the heavy weight of an axe, causing them to be at a disadvantage. The ruffians body was soon laying motionless on the ground, a pool of blood starting to form. Robin and Chrom made their way to the leader, taking down the few enemies that where dumb enough to stay. 

"Come here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" The leader taunted us. He seemed to have red paint on his face and chest... Or maybe that was blood... Robin didn't really know, nor did she care, for this man was hurting many innocent people. This man was about to pay for his sins. He carried an axe, which was convenient. 

'If Chrom and I where to attack simultaneously than I believe that would optimize our damage dealt... It would also leave us in much better shape...' Robin thought to her self. She then repeated what she thought to Chrom. 

"Brilliant, Lets get this damned battle over," He replied as he raised his sword and looked over to Robin with a determined smile. She nodded and then they ran off, Robin's sword pointed directly at the man's chest. Chrom's sword was raised high so he could slash and hack away at him. The leader must have been caught off guard by them, for he didn't have time to move out of the way, but he did manage to block Robin's attack, although Chrom did get a long, clean strike from his chest down to his stomach. The hit wasn't deep, but it did cause blood to ooze from the open wound. The man staggered back, but didn't see the next wave of attacks heading strait towards him. Chrom's sword went threw the man's gut while Robin's went threw his heart. 

Blood had gotten all over his clothes and sword, but he cared not, for two different reasons. Firstly, and most importantly, the towns people where safe. Secondly, he had found himself a new tactician.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world starts going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! So in about 2 weeks I wont be able to update or even work on the fic. for about a week because I will be visiting my dad and I cant really bring my entire desktop with me (Its big) Also sorry that I'm going to be posting chapter updates randomly I'm not very good at making a time plan and sticking with it :/
> 
> I swear Chrom's parents become a bigger thing in the next chapter XD
> 
> I want to be adding dumb authors notes in the next but I'm not :/

"Well," Robin started, "That's the end of that..." She sighed, a few short hours ago she had been found sleeping in a field by a few 'shepherds' and now she had just fought side by side with them. "Why does a group of shepherds need to know how to fight off bandits? Do people try to steal their sheep? Maybe wool is just valuable..." Robin thought, as she looked down at her feet. 

Robin's few short moments of quiet where interrupted by Lissa jumping up and down in front of her, "Holy wow Robin! You are amazing! You can use swords, and tomes, and you can do amazing tactics! You are amazing!" Lissa's praise made Robin slightly blush.

"Yes, she is quiet the strategist, and while we are on the subject, I was wondering if you would like to join our little group. We could use somebody with your skills," Chrom offered, beaming down at Robin, "I-I mean, you don't have to, but I would like you too, but if you wanted to do something else that would be fine also... It was just an idea so don't feel pre-"

"Of course!" Robin said very enthusiastically, "It's not as if I have anything better to do, with my amnesia and all." She laughed a little, "I would be honored to join you guys!" 

"Well, then it's settled! We can introduce you to the rest of us when we make it back to the capital. They are all very nice and I hope you will become friends with them. We all spend a lot of time together..." Chrom replied with a smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah! Especially us three! But I think you might be joining our small group of three to make it a slightly less small group of four! Also, you will add to the count of the other Shepherds!" Lissa added to her brother's comment. She seemed so happy about the fact that her new friend was going to be joining her group. She couldn't wait to introduce her to all the other Shepherds. Lissa was sure they would like Robin very much.

"Oh! Thank you so much Milord! Please let us thank you for saving our town by giving you a large feast," An older man said as he approached the group, completely oblivious to the blood that covered the cobblestone ground. "We will give you and all your friends a place to stay for the night at the inn."

"Thank you very much Sir! I would like dark meat only!" Lissa replied, very happy that they would be getting to stay in real beds tonight. Her happiness was short-lived however, for Frederick decided to butt into the conversation.

"That is very kind of you, Sir, but we must make haste back to the capital, so we will not be able to stay for the night, or for the feast," Frederick was right about what he said, but he also had other things he would like to discuss with Chrom. Things that he would not like to talk about in front of a bunch of people. "Come along, Milord, malady, we did our jobs, now it is time for us to go."

"Awww, but Frederick, I'm sure Robin is very tired after that long battle, and would like to sleep on an actual bed," Lissa argued.

"I'm sorry milady, but we must go now, we still have a ways to go until we reach the capital," Frederick replied as he started to walk away. 

"Come on Robin, we don't wanna make him mad. He already seems annoyed for some reason..." Chrom said as he followed Frederick out-of-town. He had no idea why Frederick was annoyed... They had just saved the town after all... He decided that he should just walk up to Frederick and ask what was wrong, "Hey Frederick, you seem kinda... Upset... Is something wrong?" He asked looking up at the knight as he rode his horse along the path. 

"Well, milord, I just don't see how you could trust Robin, if that is even her real name... You just met her and now you want her as your tactician! She is pretty much second in command of the Shepherds!" Frederick threw his hands into the air in annoyance, "Hell, for all we know she could be a Pelgian spy trying to get close to you just so she could give all of our information away, straight to Gangrel!"

Chrom was shocked at what his friend had just said, "Well, fist of all, she would not be second in command, you are. You always have been and you always will. Second, she just fought for us, if she was a Pelgian spy, I don't think she would kill her own people so ruthlessly. She would at most have just harmed them to near death, and those Pelgian bandits looked pretty dead to me. My heart tells me she is on our side," Chrom argued for his new friend.

"But what about your mind milord? What is it telling you? I want to trust her, but my position won't allow it. It is my job to protect you and lady Lissa, Robin may want to harm you. Your mother and father would have my head if you or Lissa got hurt because I put my trust in someone," Frederick replied, is anger slowly growing. He didn't understand how the prince couldn't understand how this whole situation was just wrong.

"Heh, yeah, if something happened to Lissa father would be pretty pissed, but he doesn't care about me, not as much as Lissa and Emm. Mother would be upset, but she wouldn't hurt anyone. I'm sure Robin isn't a bad person, I believe every word that has come out of her mouth. She already accepted my job offer, so she is staying. You are just worrying too much. Remember when we met Vaike and Sully, it was almost the same situation, they had skills that could aid us, I offered them a job to give them a better life, and they accepted. You didn't seem to mind when this happened to them. Why does Robin bother you so much?" Chrom himself was starting to get annoyed, he trusted this woman, as odd as she is. 

"We met Sully when she was still a young girl! And Vaike was obviously Ylissian! I worried about them, but I worry about Robin more because she just so happened to be found in a field with amnesia, and just so happens to be an amazing tactician! Can you not see that she is wearing robes that look extremely Pelgian? Or are you just choosing to ignore that part? I can't stop you from making her your tactician, but I will be keeping an eye on her," Frederick said as he rode his horse up ahead.

Chrom decided that he was done with the current conversation, and went to start a new one with Robin. "Hey, I'm sorry he doesn't trust you, like I said before, he doesn't really trust anyone new... I'm sure he will warm up to you eventually," Chrom said to the young girl, she wasn't too much younger than him, she was probably around 17 at most. 

"Oh, I understand, I don't think I would trust me very much if I where in his place," Robin replied as she looked up at Chrom. "I honestly agree with him to some extent. I could have been a dangerous person, and you just picked me up in a field. It was kinda reckless. Although, I am still grateful that you helped me, and offered me a job, thank you for that, by the way." 

"Oh, you are very much so welcome. The Shepherds is just a group of very talented warriors. Most of them joined in similar circumstances that you did... Well, non of them have amnesia though. Heh, guess you are a first!" Chrom joked, he was very happy that Robin had accepted his offer as tactician. "Our last tactician, his name was Oliver, he passed away. The Pelgians kidnaped him and held him for ransom. He refused to say anything I believe, and Gangrel ended up killing him," Chrom explained what had happened to his late tactician to Robin, just so she would know what exactly she might be signing up for. "It's a really dangerous job... Are you still sure you want to do it?"

"Oh, I sorry about what happened to Oliver, but I'm sure that what I'm doing is the right thing. You helped me, so it's the least I can do to pay you back. Oh, and also the Shepherds don't tend sheep, do they?" Robin asked, she was still somewhat confused about the name. 

"What? Oh, no! Gods, I'm sorry! Most people know about us, I just kinda forgot about your amnesia... But, no, we are a small branch in the military. Sorry for confusing you," Chrom chuckled slighty. 

"Ug, Chrom you are such the idiot!" Lissa chimed in.

"H-Hey! I am not! I'm just forget full!" Chrom retorted.

""No I think you're just an idiot."

"Lissa, just, shut up!" Chrom was blushing from head to toe.

"Ooooh, are you getting embarrassed because I called you stupid in front of Robin? Is it because you like her?" Lissa wiggled her eyebrows at her older brother. 

The statement that Lissa just said caused both Robin and Chrom to blush (Again). "No, I do not like her," Chrom replied coldly at his younger sister.

"If you don't like her why did you offer her the position of tactician? Or help her in the field?" Lissa asked, she knew what her brother had meant, but decided to annoy him further. She was his sister, it was her job to annoy him.

"N-no! I like her! J-" Chrom was hastily cut off by Lissa.

"So, you do like her! I knew you had a crush on her! I could tell!" Lissa quickly skipped away from Chrom before he could yell at her. 

"W-wait! I don't have a crush on Robin! For gods sake! Robin, I truly have absolutely zero inappropriate feelings for you! Lissa's just being annoy I swear!" Chrom was worried that Robin truly thought that her had feelings for her. He had just met the woman for Naga's sake! Well, if he where to be honest to himself, he did find her physically appealing, but that isn't what he really looks for in a woman. Although it was a nice bonus... And from what h- 'Wait, no Chrom, bad thoughts, you just met her.' Chrom thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, its okay Chrom, I understand. She is just being a sister, it's their job to annoy their brothers." Robin said as she smiled slightly. Still somewhat embarrassed, she honestly did find handsome, and he seemed to be a very kind and caring man. But she knew that those thoughts where inappropriate, and soon stopped them from continuing.

Chrom and Robin continued to talk with Lissa chiming in here and there (Usually at Chrom's expense.) He explained exactly what Robin's position was and what she would be doing. He talked about some of the other Shepherds, mostly about Sully, who was his childhood friend. Lissa mentioned about a girl named Maribelle, who was a healer, like Lissa, and also her best friend. Lissa also talked about her other friend, Sumia, who tripped a lot. They talked about their older sister, Emmeryn, and how they loved her more than any thing in the whole world. She was also a healer. Eventually, the day turned into the evening and Frederick decided that they should start looking for a place to set up camp for the night. 

"We will need at least two of you to go look for food, while the other two of us go look for fire wood," Frederick commanded after he found a suitable place for them to set up camp.

"I'm not much for hunting, so I'll look for fire wood I guess..." Lissa moped, she was tired of walking, and knew that they would have to sleep on the stupid ground again. She didn't hate camping, but she only somewhat enjoyed it when they had tents, and cots...

"Okay then, Robin and I can go hunting," Chrom said as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder. The statement caused Frederick to glare at Chrom, which he ignored as he started to walk off into the woods, Robin following close behind. They walked for a bit when Chrom decided he should break the silence. "Do you remember if you had any preference for meat or berries? Like if you liked strawberries over black berries?" Chrom wanted to make sure she was okay with what ever they found, which was nothing so far...

"No, I don't think so. I sure I'm fine with anyth- Chrom look," Robin started to whisper as she pointed to their left. "Is that a bear? Is bear edible? I don't remember..." 

Chrom was beaming, he loved bear, and knew that Lissa absolutely hated it. "It sure is edible, and delicious, in my opinion," Chrom whispered back as he drew his sword from its sheath and quietly moved towards the bear, trying not to scare it. Robin decided to follow suit and draw her own sword. Chrom reached the bear and quickly jumped up to pierce its chest with the sword. The, bear let out a loud cry as it swung its large paw at Chrom, who jumped back just in time.

Robin took her turn and charged at the bear, stabbing it in its chest once again. This time the sword went all the way through its chest, effectively killing it. 

"Way to go, Robin!" Chrom said as he patted Robin on the back, "Here, I'll collect the meat from it while you go look for berries." Robin just simply nodded in response. 

Eventually, Chrom finished getting all the meat that they could cook from the bear and Robin came back from collecting berries. "So, I found mostly black berries, and also some strawberries," Robin said as she handed Chrom the small pouch.

"Wonderful! Lissa like black berries, so this will make her happy. Even if she annoys me a lot, I still love her," Chrom said blushing a little. He honestly loved everyone in his family, well, almost everyone. He mostly just tolerated his father... Most on the time...

"Aw, you should love Lissa, she is your sister after all," Robin said replied, smiling. She thought it was cute how he actually said that he loved her. Most men wouldn't admit that they loved their sisters. (Masculinity is a fragile thing.) "I'm glad that she likes this type of berries. I was worried that no one would like them..." Robin mumbled, she was worried that she would mess something up. These kind people had done so much for her. She didn't want to be a bother. 

Chrom chuckled a little bit, "Not to worry, you did just fine. I'll eat just about anything. Lissa on the other hand... She's more on the picky side," Chrom started to just laugh. He and his younger sister where very, very different. "Come on, we should be getting back to the camp. Don't want Frederick to think that we died or were kidnapped or something else extreme." 

Chrom and Robin started to walk back to their make shift camp. Not talking overly much. They got lost for a minute, but Robin saw some smoke and they found their way back to the camp that way. "Ug, what took you guys so long? I'm starving! What did you get anyway?" Lissa pouted slightly. 

"Oh Lissa, you are not starving, you are just very hungry. You have never been starving and you never will. Also, we got bear," Chrom put on a shit-eating grin and walked away as Lissa just glared at him. Robin tried to stop herself from laughing. (She failed.) 

Chrom gave Frederick the bear meat, and Robin also noticed how Frederick seemed down about the fact that bear was going to be their meal for the night. (Which caused her to laugh some more.) "Oh, we also collected some berries!" Robin said as she reached to grab the pouch out of her bag. 

"Thanks the Gods we have at least something that normal people eat," Lissa said, glaring at her brother. Robin handed her the bag and she took it with a smile. "Thank you so much for finding these for me, Robin," Lissa opened the pouch. "Oh! They're black berries! My favorite!" She threw a few in her mouth and smiled.

"You're welcome, Chrom had said that you liked them, so I was lucky I found them," Robin was happy that she had done something right. 

Frederick had cleaned off some sticks and used those to cook the meat on. He seemed to know just how long to cook it for. When ever a piece was finished, he would hand the sick to someone and then they would start eating. When Lissa was given her dinner she just glared at it. 

"Lissa, what's wrong? Dig in," Chrom said with another shit-eating grin, "I thought you loved bear?" 

"Haha, very funny. Why couldn't you spear us some food that normal people eat? You are messing with the food chain," Lissa turned to Robin. "Isn't that right, Robin? Uhh, Robin?"

Robin looked up with her mouth full of food to see what Lissa was trying to tell her. 

"*Sigh* Who knows how long it's been since you last ate. I guess if you where hungry enough, you would eat just about anything," Lissa rolled her eyes. She didn't understand how a women like Robin could actually enjoy this.

"Oh come on Lissa, just eat. Meat is meat," Chrom said as he reached over and poked Lissa. 

"Meat doesn't smell like old boots! Wait, boots smell better than this!" Lissa grabbed the pouch of berries and through a few in her mouth. 

"Doesn't smell like boots to me. Robin's enjoying it, right?" Chrom looked over to Robin, who just grunted in response. (She still had more food stuffed in her mouth. Very lady like.)

"Milady, you need to eat something other than berries, even if you don't like it," Frederick butted into the conversation. 

"Well then how come I don't see you eating either, Frederick?" Lissa asked, still glaring.

Frederick look almost scared, "Well, I-uhhh, had a large lunch! Yes, that's it, a large lunch..." Frederick scratched the back of his neck. 

Robin snorted, "This meal taste fine to me. I don't understand how you couldn't like it. It's perfectly good meat." She had finally decided to say something and take a break from putting as much food in her mouth as possible. 

"See! Robin says it's fine!" Chrom said as he took another bite. 

Lissa just rolled her eyes at her brother, "What ever, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Lissa said as she put her stick down on top if a rock. Robin guessed she didn't want it and took it for herself. Lissa was right, she was hungry. 

"Goodnight," Chrom replied curtly, finishing off the rest of his bear. 

"Lady Lissa is right, it is late and I think we all need to get some sleep," Frederick threw his portion of bear into the fire and Robin did the same. 

Robin laid down, using her large cloak as a pillow and was asleep in almost seconds. Chrom however, laid on the ground for a bit, looking back on the days events. It had been a very... Busy day, to say the least. He had met an amnesiac who was now going to be his tactician and had fought bandits. He was glad he had met Robin, she was a very kind woman, she was a bit timid at first, but after she got to know them she seemed to open up a bit.

After, a bit of thinking, Chrom dozed off, that is until he heard a large crash in the forest. He stood up and looked around. He didn't see anything, but the noise did seem to come from farther in the forest...

"Chrom?" Lissa asked, rubbing at her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but something is amiss," Chrom didn't know why, but he felt as if something where wrong.

"Define 'something,'" Lissa said tilting her head a little. 

'I'm not sure, I think I'll look around..." Chrom turned around and started heading into the direction where he heard the noise come from.

"W-Wait! I'm coming with you!" Lissa exclaimed, running after her brother. She wasn't just going to let him run off on his own. 

"Heh, thanks Lissa," Chrom replied as his sister walked beside him into the forest.

They walking in silence for a bit until they came to a clearing. "Well, it sure is dark," Lissa started, "And quiet, where did all the birds go?" 

"I'm not sure, but something isn't right here. I can just feel it..." Chrom replied as he looked around. 

They stood in eerie silence for a few more moments when a large earthquake started. "Ahh! C-Chrom?!" Lissa yelled over the loud rumbling sound as she tried to keep her balance. 

"Gods! Lissa, stay close to me!" Chrom exclaimed as he looked back into the forest, just to see tree after tree falling down, almost as if making a path way straight towards them. "Lissa, run," Chrom said as he held his sister. "I mean it! Go!" Chrom yelled when he saw that she didn't move. She quickly ran the other direction as Chrom followed her close behind. The ground started to split right where they used to be standing, lava erupting from the crack in the earth. The lava was shooting in all directions, setting the woods aflame. "Hey! This way!" Chrom yelled as he waved his arm in the direction where there was less fire.

They got to a small over hand that they had no choice but to jump over. It wasn't that high so they managed to reach the ground with no injuries. They ran until they made it out of the woods and into a large field, watching the forest burn in the distance. 

Lissa was bent over trying to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw something she never expected to see. "C-Chrom, what is that?" She asked, pointing at the sky. It looked as if the stars where all being pulled into a large ball of light. The lights exploded to form an eye with odd-looking symbols around it. They heard an odd groaning saw two figures falling out of the large eye. They hit the ground with a loud thud, but quickly stood up and looking straight at Chrom and Lissa, their eyes glowing red. 

Chrom saw that they where armed with what seemed to be axes, and quickly drew his sword. "Lissa," He said, "You'd better stand back." He pointed his sword at the monsters. One of them did a sort of cry and black gas came pouring out of its mouth. The creatures had a human figure, but looked barely alive. It charged at Chrom with surprising speed as it attempted to swing its axe down at Chrom, who moved out-of-the-way and slashed his sword through the monster's body. He turned around, expecting the thing to be split in two, laying on the ground motionless, but it was just standing there, staring straight ahead. Its head slowly turned 180 degrees to look straight at Chrom, who's eyes where wide with shock.

The thing body quickly turned so its head looked as if it was in its proper position. It attempted to swing its axe at Chrom, but he caught it with his sword and elbow the thing away from him, knocking it on the ground. He quickly jumped and stabbed his sword through the things chest as it was trying to get off of the ground. It let out another groan as it turned to smoke, leaving no trace that it was ever there. Chrom was confused as to why it had just disappeared like that when he heard his little sister scream.

Chrom looked to his right to see Lissa backed up into a rock while the other monster made its way toward her, ready to end her life. Chrom was running towards her and worried that he wouldn't make it in time. As if in slow motion, the monster started to bring its axe down on her. Chrom's eyes grew wide in shock as he raced to where she was. He knew he wouldn't make it in time though. Out of the corner of his eye, Chrom saw a flash of blue, then sparks where a asked man's sword collided with the monster's axe. 

Chrom stood in shock as to who this man was and where he had come from. The masked man looked over to Chrom, "Help," was the only thing he said. 

Chrom nodded his head and rushed to the other monster. It noticed him coming and got distracted from the people in front of it. The masked man quickly took this as an opportunity to slice his sword through the monster's body at the time Chrom did the same. The monster seemed to be caught off guard as both swords met the rotting flesh of the monster, causing it to dissolve like the last. 

The masked man quickly put his sword away when he heard Chrom's voice behind him, "Quite the entrance," He started as he stared at the odd man. "What's your name?" Chrom had many other questions, but decided this was a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was getting really long so I decided to end it here. Sorry for the long wait :/


End file.
